


Nothing At All

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Over-protective friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Nothing At All

When Michael Jones started dating Gavin Free, he knew there’d be some weird reactions, but this never crossed his mind.

At first, it was great. Him standing there with an arm around the Brit’s waist and Gavin standing there, declaring to the office that he and Michael were dating in a very loud and Gavin-ish way. There’d were quite a few ‘congratulations’, a lot more ‘fucking _finally’s_ ’ and general good feelings all around.

They didn’t even make it to the lunch break when Geoff approached him and asked if he could come and speak with him in one of the conference rooms.

“So, you and Gavin huh?” Geoff said, leaning against the wall. Michael went to lean against the table but the look he was receiving from the older man told him to sit in one of the chairs. He felt like a teenager meeting his date’s dad before the prom.

“Yeah,” Michael said but that same look had him reconsidering his reply. “Y-Yes sir,” he said stiffly, feeling oddly afraid.

“Been seeing each other long?” Geoff asked shortly.

“Nearly three weeks,” Michael replied, starting to sweat a little.

“That’s a pretty long time to keep it a secret,” Geoff stated calmly, but his vibe held promises of violence and bloody murders if Michael didn’t give him an explanation he liked.

“I-I wanted to just come out with it but Gavin was nervous. I-I’m his first actual boyfriend and he was worried how everyone would react. I just wanted to make sure he was ready,” Michael said, feeling rather afraid of his boss.

“Alright....You remember I was in the army right?” Geoff stated, then walked up to Michael, straightening the collar of his shirt and leaving to room with a small smile on his face that Michael couldn’t see because he was too busy staring at the wall opposite him, trying to keep from pissing his pants in fear.

AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-

The encounter with Geoff left Michael feeling anxious but managed to calm down a little once he’d gotten back to the office, just to be pulled away by Ray saying they’d be taking their lunch break, a secretive look being exchanged between Ray and the other staff save for Gavin.

“So, Mavin’s canon, hm?” Ray teased, taking a bite out of his sandwich while Michael picked at his, not really feeling all that hungry with the thought of being gutted and fed to rabid dogs by Geoff. Not that his boss said it, but it had been implied by that scary-as-fuck vibe of his when he was being all fatherly.

“Yeah, I guess so,” Michael said quietly.

“Guess? Are you not serious about Gavin?” Ray asked and Michael’s head snapped up. Ray had that same scary ass fucking tone that Michael thought he’d never hear from the other man.

“I-I am. I mean, we’re serious. I really like him,” Michael defended, feeling like he was being put on the stand.

“Like? Not love then?” Ray asked, nonchalantly taking another bite of his sandwich while Michael scrambled for an answer.

“I’m not sure yet, it’s only been three weeks a-and Gavin and I haven’t really tal-“

“If you loved him, you’d know straight away,” Ray countered, throwing Michael completely off while looking like he was playing one of his games, completely calm and completely composed while he was fucking someone else up.

“I really like him, maybe even love at this point but I don’t want to tell Gavin that in case he gets scared and runs. I want to move at his pace,” Michael argued, sitting up straight and looking his friend in the eyes. Ray surveyed him, chewing thoughtfully before giving Michael a wide smile and nodded slightly, throwing down some money for the food and getting up to go.

Like Geoff, leaving Michael behind to sit there and wonder, what the actual fuck was going on.

AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-

“...”

“....”

“........”

Michael stood there at the door, waiting to enter to room while Jack stood in the doorway, arms crossed as he stared at the shorter man, no threatening looks, no smile, not nothing. Just. Staring.

“A-Are you gonna move? I have work I need to do,” Michael said in a small voice. Jack just kept staring at him. Then Ray and Geoff walked by, giving Jack an approving nod each as they went by Jack and walked into the office. It finally occurred to Michael what they were all doing.

They were being protective of Gavin.

It was like dating a girl with only brothers. Older brothers. Older brothers that could shoot you in your sleep.

“I promise I’m not gonna hurt him, can I get into the office now?” Michael asked. Jack considered it for a moment before turning and going into the room, allowing Michael to go in as well and sit at his desk. Gavin was at his desk with headphones on but noticed when Michael walked in and gave him a smile, calming the American down considerably. Michael took Gavin’s hand in his, pressing a kiss to the back of it and then getting to work.

He was pulled from that work when he heard a cracking sound.

He turned around, seeing Ryan sitting on the couch behind all of his computers, looking rather menacing with his slightly more built frame than Ray or Geoff and the fact that all he was doing was cracking his knuckles one by one, taking care to flex his arms a little to show the decent amount of muscle there while he stared at Michael with that same ‘I’m-not-doing-anything-what-are-you-talking-about?’ look the rest of them seemed to keep using today

Michael swallowed audibly and tried to get back to work, flinching a little every time he heard a crack.

AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-

Michael finally felt safe when he was in his apartment, stretched out on the couch with a movie playing while Gavin rested against his chest.

“You seemed popular today,” Gavin mused, humming contentedly as Michael ran his fingers through Gavin’s hair.

“Yeah?” Michael said, not really knowing what Gavin was talking about.

“Yeah. I mean, everybody seemed to want to talk to you at least once today,” Gavin said, not noticing when Michael stiffened in his seat and definitely didn’t notice the scared-shitless look on Michael’s face.

“Anything important?” Gavin asked, looking up at his boyfriend. Michael shook his head.

“Nah, nothing at all.”


End file.
